Music
The anime, being a TV show that has lasted many seasons, has many opening and ending themes. These themes have been from original Japanese songs. The themes have been cut into at least 1:30 by TV Tokyo. The average usage for openings are around 25 episodes while the endings can be up to 12 episodes with some exceptions: the first two endings for Naruto (Wind and Harmonia) and first for Naruto: Shippūden (Meteor ~Shooting Star~). They are shown here in order: Japanese Version Naruto Openings # R★O★C★K★S (performed by Hound Dog) From episodes 1 to 25. (full song length: 4:53) # (performed by Asian Kung-Fu Generation) From episodes 26 to 53. (full song length: 4:02) # (performed by little by little) From episodes 54 to 77. (full song length: 4:00) # GO!!! (performed by FLOW) From episodes 78 to 103. (full song length: 3:56) # (performed by ) From episodes 104 to 128. (full song length: 4:46) # (performed by Stance Punks) From episodes 129 to 153. (full song length: 3:33) # (performed by ) From episodes 154 to 178. (full song length: 4:07) # Re:member (performed by FLOW) From episodes 179 to 202. (full song length: 3:20) # (performed by Hearts Grow) From episodes 203 to 220. (full song length: 4:55) Naruto Endings # (performed by: ) From episodes 1 to 25. (full song length: 3:41) # (performed by: Rythem) From episodes 26 to 51. (full song length: 4:16) # (performed by: ORANGE RANGE) From episodes 52 to 64. (full song length: 4:07) # ''' ALIVE (performed by: ) From episodes 65 to 77. (full song length: 4:43) # (performed by: ) From episodes 78 to 89. (full song length: 4:41) # (performed by: TiA) From episodes 90 to 103. (full song length: 5:18) # (performed by: ) From episodes 104 to 115. (full song length: 4:20) # (performed by: ) From episodes 116 to 128. (full song length: 3:00) # (performed by: No Regret Life) From episodes 129 to 141. (full song length: 4:48) # (performed by: ) From episodes 142 to 153. (full song length: 3:15) # (performed by: ) From episodes 154 to 165. (full song length: 3:47) # (performed by: CHABA) From episodes 166 to 178. (full song length: 4:54) # Yellow Moon (performed by: ) From episodes 179 to 191. (full song length: 5:11) # (performed by: ) From episodes 192 to 202. (full song length: 2:21) # (performed by: SABOTEN) From episodes 203 to 220. (full song length: 3:18) Naruto Movies # Home Sweet Home (performed by in Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow ''(full song length: 4:47) # 'Ding! Dong! Dang!' (performed by "TUBE") in ''Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel ''(full song length: 4:34) # (performed by "MARIA") in Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom ''(full song length: 4:05) ''Shippūden Openings # '''Hero's Come Back!! (performed by nobodyknows+) From episodes 1 to 30. (full song length: 4:35) # Distance (performed by LONG SHOT PARTY) From episodes 31 to 53. (full song length: 3:07) # (performed by ) From episodes 54 to 77. (full song length: 3:36) # Closer (performed by From episode 78 to 102. (full song length: 3:28) # (performed by ) From episode 103 to 128. (full song length: 4:01) # Sign (performed by FLOW) From episode 129 to 153. (full song length: 3:58) # (performed by From episode 154 to 179. (full song length: 3:56) # (performed by NICO Touches the Walls) From episode 180 to 205. (full song length: 4:10) # (performed by 7!! Seven Oops) From episodes 206 to 230. (full song length: 3:49) # Newsong (performed by tacica) From episode 231 to 256. (full song length: 3:31) # (performed by THE CRO-MAGNONS) From episodes 257 to 281. (full song length: 2:26) # (performed by Daisuke) From episodes 282 to 306. (full song length: 3:57) # (performed by NICO Touches the Walls) From episode 307 to 332. (full song length: 4:22) # (performed by Nogizaka46) From episode 333 to 356. (full song length: 3:56) # (performed by DOES) From episode 357 to 379. (full song length: 4:04) # (performed by KANA-BOON) From episode 380 to 405. (full song length: 4:01) # (performed by Yamazaru) From episode 406 to 431. (full song length: 4:09) # LINE (performed by Sukima Switch) From episode 432 to 458. (full song length: 4:43) # (performed by Asian Kung-Fu Generation) From episode 459 to 479. (full song length: 3:43) # (performed by Anly) From episode 480 to 500. (full song length: 4:25) Shippūden Endings # (performed by From episodes 1 to 18 (full song length: 4:58) # (performed by "Alüto") From episodes 19 to 30 (full song length: 4:45) # (performed by "little by little") From episodes 31 to 41 (full song length: 4:38) # (performed by "Masahiko Kondo (MATCHY) with QUESTION?") From episodes 42 to 53. (full song length: 4:05) # (performed by "SURFACE") From episode 54 to 63. (full song length: 5:31) # Broken Youth (performed by NICO Touches the Walls) From episode 64 to 77 (full song length: 4:53) # Long Kiss Goodbye (performed by Halcali) From episode 78 to 90. (full song length: 4:06) # (performed by DEV PARADE) From episode 91 to 102. (full song length: 3:34) # (performed by '' SUPER BEAVER'') From episodes 103 to 115 (full song length: 4:47) # My ANSWER (performed by SEAMO) From episodes 116 to 128. (full song length: 4:02) # (performed by ) From episode 129 to 141. (full song length: 4:04) # For You (performed by AZU) From episode 142 to 153. (full song length: 4:29) # (performed by ) From episode 154 to 166. (full song length: 3:29) # (performed by Supercell) From episode 167 to 179. (full song length: 6:00) # U Can Do It! (performed by DOMINO) From episode 180 to 192. (full song length: 4:17) # (performed by Aqua Timez) From episode 193 to 205. (full song length: 5:54) # Freedom (performed by From episode 206 to 218. (full song length: 3:55) # (performed by OKAMOTO'S) From episode 219 to 230. (full song length: 3:43) # Place to Try (performed by TOTALFAT) From episode 231 to 242. (full song length: 3:39) # (performed by Hemenway) From episode 243 to 256. (full song length: 3:27) # (performed by UNLIMITS) From episode 257 to 268. (full song length: 3:48) # (performed by AISHA Featuring CHENON) From episode 269 to 281. (full song length: 5:07) # (performed by MUCC) From episodes 282 to 295. (full length: 3:55) # (performed by 7!! Seven Oops) From episodes 296 to 306. (full song length: 3:46) # (performed by DISH//) From episodes 307 to 319. (full song length: 4:13) # (performed by Rake) From episodes 320 to 332. (full song length: 4:40) # (performed by Akihisa Kondō) From episodes 333 to 343. (full song length: 3:11) # (performed by ) From episodes 344 to 356. (full song length: 4:17) # (performed by DISH//) From episodes 357 to 366. (full song length: 4:06) # (performed by SHUN) From episode 367 to 379. (full song length: 4:07) # (performed by Shiori Tomita) From episode 380 to 393. (full song length: 4:00) # (performed by Diana Garnett) From episode 394 to 405. (full song length: 3:53) # (performed by sana) From episode 406 to 417. (full song length: 4:13) # (performed by FLOW) From episode 418 to 431. (full song length: 4:07) # (performed by KANIKAPILA) From episode 432 to 443. (full song length: 4:04) # (performed by Thinking Dogs) From episode 444 to 454. (full song length: 4:48) # (performed by ) From episode 455 to 466. (full song length: 3:42) # (performed by ) From episode 467 to 479. (full song length: 4:16) # (performed by ) From episode 480 to 488. # (performed by ) From episode 489 to 500. Shippūden Movies # Lie-Lie-Lie (performed by "DJ OZMA") in Naruto Shippūden the Movie (full song length: 3:49) # NO RAIN NO RAINBOW (performed by in Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds (full song length: 4:59) # (performed by "Puffy AmiYumi") in Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (full song length: 4:27) # If (performed by in Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Lost Tower (full song length: 4:42) # (performed by ) in Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison ''(full song length: 3:41) # (performed by in Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie (full song length: 3:43) # (performed by in The Last: Naruto the Movie (full song length: 5:38) ''Boruto'' Openings # (performed by "KANA-BOON") From episode 1 to 26. # (performed by "Little Glee Monster") From episode 27 to 51. # (performed by "Qyoto") From episode 52 ''Boruto'' Endings # (performed by "The Peggies") From episodes 1 to 13. # (performed by "Scenario Art") From episodes 14 to 26. # (performed by "MELOFLOAT") From episodes 27 to 39. # (performed by "Game Jikkyosha Wakuwaku Band") From episodes 40 to 51. # (performed by "Coala Mode") From episodes 52 to 63. # (performed by "Bird Bear Hare and Fish") From episode 64. ''Boruto'' Movies # (performed by "KANA-BOON") in Boruto: Naruto the Movie (full song length: 4:33) English Version Naruto Openings # (performed by "Jeremy Sweet" and "Ian Nickus") From episode 1 to 52. # (performed by "Asian Kung-Fu Generation") From episode 53 to 77. # '''GO!!! (performed by "FLOW") From episode 78 to 104. # (performed by ) From episode 105 to 128. # (performed by Stance Punks) From episodes 129 to 153. # (performed by ) From episodes 154 to 180. # Re:member (performed by FLOW) From episodes 181 to 203. # (performed by Hearts Grow) From episodes 204 to 220. Naruto Ending # (performed by "Jeremy Sweet and Ian Nickus") From episodes 1 to 220. (full length: 1:46). Shippūden Openings # '''Hero's Come Back!! (performed by nobodyknows+) From episodes 1 to 30. # Distance (performed by LONG SHOT PARTY) From episodes 31 to 53. # (performed by ) From episodes 54 to 77. # Closer (performed by From episodes 78 to 102. # (performed by ) From episodes 103 to 128. # Sign (performed by FLOW) From episodes 129 to 153. # (performed by From episode 154 to 179. # (performed by NICO Touches the Walls) From episode 180 to 205. # (performed by 7!! Seven Oops) From episode 206 to 230. # Newsong (performed by tacica) From episode 231 to 256. # (performed by THE CRO-MAGNONS) From episode 257 to 281. # (performed by Daisuke) From episodes 282 to 306. # (performed by NICO Touches the Walls) From episode 307 to 332. # (performed by Nogizaka46) From episode 333 to 356. # (performed by DOES) From episode 357 to 379. # (performed by KANA-BOON) From episode 380 to 405. # (performed by Yamazaru) From episode 406 to 431. # LINE (performed by Sukima Switch) From episode 432. Shippūden Endings # (performed by From episodes 1 to 18. # (performed by "Alüto") From episodes 19 to 30. # (performed by "little by little") From episodes 31 to 41. # (performed by "Masahiko Kondo (MATCHY) with QUESTION?") From episodes 42 to 53. # (performed by "SURFACE") From episode 54 to 63. # Broken Youth (performed by NICO Touches the Walls) From episode 64 to 77 # Long Kiss Goodbye (performed by Halcali) From episode 78 to 90. (full song length: 4:06) # (performed by DEV PARADE) From episode 91 to 102. # (performed by '' SUPER BEAVER'') From episodes 103 to 115. # My ANSWER (performed by SEAMO) From episodes 116 to 128. # (performed by ) From episode 129 to 141. # For You (performed by AZU) From episode 142 to 153. # (performed by ) From episode 154 to 166. # (performed by Supercell) From episode 167 to 179. # U Can Do It! (performed by DOMINO) From episode 180 to 192. # (performed by Aqua Timez) From episode 193 to 205. # Freedom (performed by From episode 206 to 218. # (performed by OKAMOTO'S) From episode 219 to 230. # Place to Try (performed by TOTALFAT) From episode 231 to 242. (full song length: 3:40) # (performed by Hemenway) From episode 243 to 256. # (performed by UNLIMITS) From episode 257 to 268. # (performed by AISHA Featuring CHENON) From episode 269 to 281. # (performed by MUCC) From episodes 282 to 295. (full length: 3:56) # (performed by 7!! Seven Oops) From episodes 296 to 306. # (performed by DISH//) From episodes 307 to 319. # (performed by Rake) From episodes 320 to 332. # (performed by Akihisa Kondō) From episodes 333 to 343. # (performed by ) From episodes 344 to 356. # (performed by DISH//) From episodes 357 to 366. # (performed by SHUN) From episode 367 to 379. # (performed by Shiori Tomita) From episode 380 to 393. # (performed by Diana Garnett) From episode 394 to 405. # (performed by sana) From episode 406 to 417. # (performed by FLOW) From episode 418 to 431. # (performed by KANIKAPILA) From episode 432 to 443. # (performed by Thinking Dogs) From episode 444. Naruto Movies # Never Give Up (performed by "Jeremy Sweet" and "Ian Nickus") in Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. Albums Naruto: Best Hit Collection # R★O★C★K★S / Hound Dog # ウインド / 明星 # 遥か彼方 / Asian Kung-Fu Generation # ハルモニア / Rythem # 悲しみをやさしさに / little by little # ビバ★ロック ~Japanese Side~ / ORANGE RANGE # ALIVE / 雷鼓 # GO!!! / FLOW # 今まで何度も / ザ・マスミサイル Naruto: Best Hit Collection 2 # 流星 / TiA # Home Sweet Home / ゆき磯屋 # 青春狂騷曲 / サンボマスター # マウンテン・ア・ゴーゴー・ツー / キャプテンストライダム # はじめて君としゃべった / ガガガSP # ノーボーイ・ノークライ / Stance Punks # 失くした言葉 / No Regret Life # スピード / アナログフィッシュ # Ding! Dong! Dang! / Tube # 波風サテライト / シュノーケル # そばにいるから / AMADORI # パレード / CHABA # Yellow Moon / 明星 NARUTO IN ROCK -The Very Best Hit Collection Instrumental Version- # GO!!! (FLOW) # ビバ★ロック ~Japanese Side~ (ORANGE RANGE) # 青春狂騷曲 (サンボマスター) # 今まで何度も (ザ・マスミサイル) # ハルモニア (Rythem) # 悲しみをやさしさに (little by little) # Ding! Dong! Dang! (Tube) # Home Sweet Home (ゆき磯屋) NARUTO ALL STARS # "Distance" - 竹内順子 (Naruto) (original: LONG SHOT PARTY) # "R★O★C★K★S" - 井上和彦 (Kakashi) (original: Hound Dog) # "シナリオ"- 杉山紀彰 (Sasuke) (original: SABOTEN) # "流れ星 ~Shooting Star~" - 森久保祥太郎 (Shikamaru) (original: HOME MADE 家族) # "ユラユラ" - 中村千絵 (Sakura) (original: Hearts Grow) # "つぼみ" - 竹内順子 (Naruto) (original: MARIA) # "目覚めろ!野性" - 井上和彦 (Kakashi) (original: MATCHY with QUESTION?) # "キミモノガタリ" - 杉山紀彰 (Sasuke) (original: little by little) # "Re:member" - 森久保祥太郎 (Shikamaru) (original: FLOW) # "ピノキオ" - 中村千絵 (Sakura) (original: オレスカバンド) NARUTO Super Hits 2006-2008 # "Re:member" - FLOW # "PINOCCHIO" (ピノキオ) - ORESKABAND # "Tsubomi" (つぼみ; Flower Bud) - MARIA # "Yura Yura" (ユラユラ; Wavering) - Hearts Grow # "Scenario" (シナリオ) - SABOTEN # "Hero's Come Back!! - "nobodyknows+ # "Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~" (流れ星 ～Shooting Star～) - HOME MADE Kazoku # "Michi ~to you all" (道 ～to you all) - aluto # "Lie-Lie-Lie" - DJ OZMA # "distance" - LONG SHOT PARTY # "Kimi Monogatari" (キミモノガタリ; Story of You) - little by little # "Mezamero! Yasei" (目覚めろ! 野性; Awaken! Wild) - MATCHY with QUESTION? Best Hit NARUTO # "Blue Bird" - Ikimono-Gakari # "Sunao na Niji (Gentle Rainbow)" - SURFACE # "Broken Youth" - NICO Touches the Walls # "NO RAIN NO RAINBOW" - HOME MADE Kazoku # "CLOSER" - Inoue Joe # "Long Kiss Good Bye" - HALICALI # "Bacchikoi!! (Bring it On!!)" - DEV PARADE # "Hotaru no Hikari (Glow of a Firefly)" - Ikimono-Gakari # "Shinkokyuu (Deep Breaths)" - SUPER BEAVER # "My ANSWER" - SEAMO # "Dareka ga (Of Someone)" - PUFFY # "Sign" - FLOW # "Omae Dattan da (It Was You)" - Kishidan # "For You" - AZU NARUTO Greatest Hits # "Tomei Datta Sekai (It was a Transparent World)" - Motohira Hata # "Jitensha (Bicycle)" - Oreskaband # "Utakata Hanabi (Transient Fireworks)" - Supercell # "Diver" - NICO Touches the Walls # "U Can Do It" - Domino # "Orchestra of Midnight" - Aqua Timez # "Lovers" - 7!! Oops # "FREEDOM" - HOME MADE Kazoku # "Yokubou o Sakebe!!! (Shout Out Your Desire!!!)" - OKAMOTO'S # "Newsong (News Song)" - tacica # "Place to Try" by TOTALFAT # "By My Side" - Hemenway # "If" - Kana Nishino (Naruto Shippuden: Movie 4 Lost Tower Theme Song) # "Future Eve" - OKAMOTO'S (Naruto Shippuden Special: A Chunin Exam of Flames! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! Theme Song) # "Otakebi (War Cry)" - Yusuke (Naruto Shippuden Movie 5: Blood Prison Theme Song) NARUTO SUPER SOUNDS # "Assault Rock" - THE CRO-MAGNONS # "Cascade" - UNLMITS # "Shout This Voice Dry" - AISHA, featuring CHENON # "Moshimo" - Daisuke # "MOTHER" - MUCC # "Goodbye Memory" - 7!! Seven Oops # "Not Even Giving In To the Sudden Rain" - NICO Touches the Walls # "I Can Hear" - DISH// # "Carry Your Dreams ~The Crissroad of Beginnings~" - Rake # "Size of the Moon" - Nogizaka46 # "Black Night Town" - Akihisa Kondō # "Rainbow" - Vacuum Hollow # "Well Then, See You Tomorrow" - Asian Kung-Fu Generation NARUTO THE BEST # "Crimson Lotus" - DOES # "FLAME" - DISH// # "Never Change" - SHUN feat. Lyu:Lyu # "Silhouette" - KANA-BOON # "It's Absolutely No Good" - Shiori Tomita # "Spinning World" - Diana Garnett # "Wind" - Yamazaru # "A Promise That Doesn't Need Words" - sana # "Rainbow's Sky" - FLOW # "LINE" - Sukima Switch # "Troublemaker" - KANIKAPILA # "Such You, Such Me" - Thinking Dogs # "Star Vessel" - Sukima Switch # "Diver" - KANA-BOON Video Game Soundtracks NARUTO: Konoha Spirits Original Game Soundtrack Composed by Kenji Tani, Makoto Suehiro, Tomohiko Sato, Showtaro Morikubo # Fighting Spirits (4:09) by Takeuchi (Naruto Uzumaki) # My Way of the Ninja (0:53) # Time of Departure (1:21) # Let's Fight!! (1:53) # Battle in the Wilderness (2:07) # Battle on the Lake (1:20) # A Fierce Fight Begins (3:11) # Decisive Battle (2:48) # Full Throttle Chakra (2:12) # Desperate Fight in the Castle Tower (3:08) # Puppet Army Assault (1:28) # Desperate Fight - Battle Against the Three Shirogane (2:46) # Take Down the Ultimate Puppet! (4:10) # Aiming for the New Land! (1:56) # Welcome to the Shinobi Shop (1:21) # Premonition (1:25) # Rest (1:17) # In Front of the Great Konoha Gate (2:50) # Suspicion Begets Suspicion (1:16) # Scheme (1:17) # Confrontation with a Crisis (1:21) # Theme of the Three Shirogane (1:07) # A Visit from Fate (1:22) # Fighting Spirits (Instrumental) (4:06) Naruto Narutimate Hero Best Sound Composed by Chikayo Fukuda. # Naruto Heroic Record (0:56) # Beginning of the Way of the Ninja (1:37) # Survival Practice (1:29) # Kyūbi… Wakes Up! (0:38) # Naruto Uzumaki! (2:45) # Fallen in Snow (2:53) # Unmotivated Man (1:23) # The Bad Guy Behind the Scenes (1:05) # The Third Hokage (2:43) # Konoha on Fire (1:37) # True Power (0:46) # The Important One (3:28) # The Will of Fire (2:55) # "Akatsuki"… Invasion! (1:45) # Mysterious Attacker (2:01) # The Sharingan Successor (3:30) # Chidori's Roar! (0:40) # Hidden Feelings (1:40) # The Fifth Hokage (2:23) # To the One Who Succeeds to My Dreams (0:31) # Sasuke's Irritation (2:36) # Despair and Fear (1:33) # Solitary Ninja (1:19) # The Extreme Evil… Kimimaro (1:04) # Dance of the Kaguya Clan (2:17) # Konoha's Green Beast (1:16) # Big Debt (2:58) # Friends (1:48) # Naruto and Sasuke (3:01) # Light of Separation (1:24) # Determination and Desire (3:05) # To a New Era (5:29) # Battle to the Death…! (2:33) # The Dreadful…"Akatsuki" (2:12) # Tsunade's Battle (2:18) Naruto Shippūden Narutimate Accel Best Sound Composed by Chikayo Fukuda. # Time of Reunion (2:44) # Tranquillity and Reunion (1:51) # Dark Clouds Approach (1:36) # Kazekage Attacks (0:28) # Someone to Protect (2:13) # Those Who Embrace the Darkness (1:35) # Urgent Instructions (1:13) # Team Guy vs Kisame (0:52) # Mysterious Person and Rare Animal (2:23) # Itachi Uchiha (1:33) # Bloody Clash (2:48) # The Most Evil Puppeteer (1:33) # Sakura Dancing (2:05) # The One Who Howls Wildly (2:15) # Wish… Dancing in the Sky (2:04) # Hope (3:40) # Those in the Everlasting Darkness (1:12) # Ninja Art - Super Beasts Scroll (0:30) # Green Back (1:50) # The Great Evil Appears (1:21) # The Fourth Awakens (1:29) # Raging Beast (2:05) # Two Threatened People (2:21) # Harden Your Resolve (2:09) # Sasuke Uchiha (2:48) # Bonds (1:58) # Light and Darkness (3:28) # Tree Felling Village (2:48) # Sacrificial Girl (2:07) # Crystal Cave in Thick Darkness (2:16) # Great Shadow (1:48) # Confrontation with the Black Shadow (2:25) # Consolidating One's Bonds (2:00) # Fragment of Hope (1:12) # Awakening (2:24) # Under the Sunlit Trees (1:43) Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Limited Edition Soundtrack Composed by Yasunori Ebina. # Opening (1:30) # Main Title (0:31) # Big Fight with the Giant Toad (2:27) # Deadly Struggle (2:19) # The Ones to be Protected (2:05) # Sorrowful Eyes (2:11) # Sand Ripples in the Wind (2:23) # Dream and Determination (1:27) # Earth-shaking Matter (2:37) # Gentle Eyes (1:09) # The Roar in a Rain of Tears (2:25) # Crimson Spiral & Black Thunder (2:45) # The Back that Fades Away (2:20) # Light Never Goes Out (2:31) # Day of Departure (2:35) # Squad 7 (5:00) # The Curtain Opens (0:50) # Premonition (1:40) Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - The Original Video Game Soundtrack Composed by Chikayo Fukuda. # "Akatsuki" (2:00) # Battle In The Sand (2:34) # Sakura's Good Fight (2:37) # Eyes Like Cold Steel (1:51) # Acquaintance From Long Ago (3:22) # The Dying (3:58) # Paces Towards Death (3:28) # The Only Brother (1:56) # The Eye Of Rinne (2:03) # Lightless Struggle (2:59) # A Will Inherited (2:01) # He Who Howls And Rages (2:48) # White-Hot Battle At The Summit (2:36) # The Way To Peace (3:26) Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations - Best Sound Composed by Chikayo Fukuda. # Opening (1:33) # Sorrowful Eyes (2:03) # Earth-shaking Matter (2:43) # Crimson Spiral & Black Thunder (2:53) # A Time Of Fresh Wind (1:40) # Battle In The Sand (2:34) # Sakura's Good Fight (2:37) # Acquaintance From Long Ago (3:22) # Paces Towards Death (3:28) # Lightless Struggle (2:59) # White-Hot Battle At The Summit (2:36) # Storms Of War In The Ninja World (0:36) # Separate Paths (1:40) # Clash Of Rivals (2:43) # "The Tale Of Killer Bee" Opening (0:57) # "The Tale Of Killer Bee" VS Guy (0:31) # "The Tale Of Killer Bee" VS Sasuke (0:29) # "The Tale Of Killer Bee" VS Kisame (0:33) # "The Tale Of Killer Bee" Ending (0:58) Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 - Game Soundtrack Composed by Chikayo Fukuda. # The Fourth Hokage (0:30) # The Burning Leaf (2:06) # Darkness Captures the Flash (2:25) # When Wills Diverge (2:04) # The Girl's Confession (2:08) # Nine Tails, Tooth and Nail (3:20) # Kushina Uzumaki (2:17) # Become A Pillar (2:47) # Howling Butterfly (2:49) # Brother's Wish (0:43) # With the Shinobi World at Stake (2:46) # Dance of the Jinchuriki (2:46) # Roaring Kurama (3:14) # Under the Clear Sky (1:43) # Light (5:03) Original Soundtracks Naruto Original Soundtrack (2003) Composed by . # R★O★C★K★S (by Hound Dog) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Naruto Main Theme # (by Akeboshi) Naruto Original Soundtrack II (2004) Composed by . # (by Asian Kung-Fu Generation) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (by Rythem) Naruto Original Soundtrack III (2005) Composed by . # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Naruto: Snow Princess' Book of Ninja Arts Original Soundtrack Composed by . # Legend of Konoha # Konoha Village's Sports Meet # Go Go Sports Meet # I Said That's Enough # Princess Gale's Big Adventure # Princess Gale!? Show Yourself # I'll Protect Her!! # Yukie Fujikaze # Premonition of a Snow Storm # Koyuki Kazahana # It's My Job # Actress - Yukie Fujikaze # Assault! # Defensive Stance # Evasion # After the Tragedy # Hexagon Crystal # I Will Never Give Up! # Wake Up! Transforming Fox # Happy End Naruto: The Illusionary Ruins at the Depths of the Earth Original Soundtrack Composed by . # Sandstorm # Nerugui # The Great Capture Strategy # Battle Introduction # Ruins # Naruto vs Temujin # Two Great Men # Roving Fortress # An Old Dance # Camping # Distant Memories # Mr. Hyde # Caravan # Private Investigation # Audience # Lord of Ideals # Destruction # A Critical Situation! # Genjutsu # Gaara vs Ranke # Suna Bunshin # Hand of the Devil # Shikamaru vs Fugai # The Promise to a Dream # Noble Sacrifice # Kahiko's Plan # Mural # All-Out War # Light and Shadow # Legendary Strength # Hypocrite # Truth # Face of Evil # Despair # Ruler of Darkness # A Comrade's Support # An Extremely Deadly Technique # Out of Control # Temujin # Bonds # Siren of Hope Naruto: The Animal Riot of Crescent Moon Island Original Soundtrack Composed by . # Beginning of the Adventure… # Wealth of Obesity # To Crescent Moon Island # Banquet Aboard Ship # A Storm is Coming # Hikaru and Chamu ~Exchange~ # Naruto and Hikaru ~Two Who Acknowledge Each Other~ # Forever Friends # Attack in the First Quarter # Composition of the Betrayal # Last Words # Naruto and Hikaru ~Hokage and King~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Mutual Glare~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Win in One Shot!?~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Poisonous Fog~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Damned Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Power~ # Minister of Evil - Shabadaba # Naruto and Hikaru ~Those we Care About~ # Gallows # Rematch under the New Moon ~Eyes within Eyes~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Everyone's Battles~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Critical Fight~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Tough Fight~ # Promise ~Warrior of Konoha~ # Promise ~Hero of the Moon Country~ # Short Rest # Fate of the Deceased # Full Moon Victory! # At the End of the Adventure… Naruto Shippūden: Original Soundtrack (2007) Composed by . # (2:06) # (3:03) # # (1:51) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Naruto Shippūden: Original Soundtrack II (2009) Composed by . # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Naruto Shippūden: Original Soundtrack III (2016) Composed by . # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Naruto Shippūden the Movie Original Soundtrack Composed by . # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Naruto Shippūden: Bonds Original Soundtrack Composed by . # Blue Rain # High Waves # Invasion # Choju Giga # Orochi # Moonlight # Afterglow # Hummingbird # Silhouette # Rage # Aviation City # Destruction Jutsu # Kandatsu # Despair # Transformation # Shennong # Guidepost # White Night # Flying Dragon # Thunderous Roar # Zero Tail # Dark Labyrinth # Dash # Muddy Stream # Thunder # Jet Black # Fate # Bonds # Snowflakes Naruto Shippūden: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Original Soundtrack Composed by . # Fang # Flying Light # Silent Song # Distant Thunder # Wanderer # Evening Moon # Fire Drops # Howl # Memory # The Mark # Evening Primrose # Blaze # Coursing Cloud # Fire Run # Reflection Fire # Night Stroll # Sand Cloud # Scene of Violence # Dead Sea # Supremacy # Fairy-Tale Book # Vicissitude # Hidden Leaves # Glorious Clarity # River # Burned Down # Forced Twilight # Hiruko # Breeze from the Flapping of Wings # Sacred Fire # Blind Animal # God of War # Flames # Evening Calm # Summer Breeze # Journey Naruto Shippūden: The Lost Tower Original Soundtrack Composed by . # (4:14) # (0:38) # (1:40) # (0:36) # (1:03) # (1:10) # (2:01) # (0:41) # (0:56) # (0:14) # (0:35) # (1:37) # (1:55) # (3:27) # (2:40) # (1:42) # (0:25) # (1:25) # (0:47) # (1:10) # (0:57) # (1:06) # (2:58) # (1:35) # (2:40) # (2:13) # (0:42) # (3:41) # (0:48) # / HAYAMI SAORI (3:04) Naruto: Blood Prison Original Soundtrack Composed by . # Suspicion # Mui # Viper # Ghost Lantern Castle # Bonfire # Rascal # Heavenly Prison Fire Sword # Ceremony # Cloudiness # Wheat Harvest # Retrograde # Gold-brocaded Damask # Prison # Paradise # Wise Man # Purity # Polar Night # Verge of Death # Beast of Prey # Thunderstorm # Castle Tower # Arabesque Chaos # Witch Doctor # Crimson # Infinite # Water Lily # Comet # Halo Naruto the Movie: Road To Ninja Original Soundtrack Composed by . # On The Road (1:52) # The Mission (3:14) # Rainy Day (2:01) # Storm (00:52) # MADARA (1:37) # Sign (1:27) # Boy Friends (1:47) # Paradise (2:02) # Doubt # Lee Dash Lee (1:35) # My Home (00:37) # Spiral (1:37) # Hidden Face (00:51) # Delusion (1:35) # Dark Side (1:10) # True Dream (2:09) # Lost Memories (00:34) # GAMA (00:41) # Middle Age Attack! (2:55) # Conflict (1:23) # Fake Happiness (2:19) # No Home (2:42) # The Mask (4:03) # Ghost Town (1:00) # ROAD TO NINJA (4:32) # I Wish (1:03) # Bad Feeling # Breakdown (2:26) # Behind The Mask (4:09) # Clear Black Sea (1:30) # Nine-Tails vs Black Nine-Tails (3:25) # Madara vs Naruto (2:05) # My Name (2:18) # Thank You (1:17) # Family (00:48) # I'm Home (1:10) The Last: Naruto the Movie Original Soundtrack Composed by . #NARUTO Main Theme ’14 (1:01) #New Moon (0:59) #Friend (0:43) #First Love (0:59) #Lunar Eclipse (0:42) #Little Song (1:39) #Different Sky (1:04) #Black Bird (0:30) #Crescent Moon (2:20) #Crisis (1:30) #Day Dream (2:06) #Daymare (2:03) #Snow (1:58) #Toneri (0:52) #Cave (1:57) #Caution (1:03) #Close to You (0:55) #Shadow (0:51) #The Day (2:14) #Good-bye Forever (3:20) #Frozen Field (0:51) #Old Stories (3:38) #and Dark (1:44) #Destiny (2:02) #Night to Night (1:27) #Cache (1:05) #Remember You (0:52) #Blue Black (2:21) #Stardust (1:58) #Recapture (2:01) #Red Shoes (1:23) #Unison (1:56) #Counterattack (0:55) #My Sunshine (1:07) #Chain Explosion (6:23) #The Last (4:19) #Moonset (0:58) #Sunrise (2:33) #New Breeze (0:43) #Naruto and Hinata (4:03) #After Story (0:24) Boruto: Naruto the Movie Original Soundtrack Composed by . # Noises (2:16) # Good Condition (1:56) # My Father (1:36) # Technology (0:38) # Little Gangs (1:28) # Headwind (1:15) # Tattered Clothes (0:55) # Youth (0:40) # Good Boy (0:48) # Bad Boy (0:31) # On and On (1:37) # Jump (1:37) # Enemy (1:56) # A Rule (0:34) # Heaven and Hell (1:21) # Bad Joke (1:57) # Ninja Groove (3:14) # Bounce (0:58) # Kick and Punch (1:43) # Clash (1:06) # Nervous (0:23) # Black Spots (1:05) # The End (1:21) # MOMOSHIKI and KINSHIKI (2:54) # Hard Battle (4:37) # Sleep in The Darkness (2:00) # Clench My Fist (3:08) # SHINOBI (3:42) # Spin and Burst (2:51) # Fire (1:17) # Trust Me (0:42) # NARUTO and BORUTO (2:18) # Victory (0:43) # BORUTO (0:42) Songs id:Musik